


Temor- Wigetta Mpreg

by AngelShipper



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, zeus hijo de wigetta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShipper/pseuds/AngelShipper
Summary: Aclaración: lo que está escrito en negrilla y cursiva, no fue escrito por mí, sino por... la señorita arcoiris, en Tumblr. Este trabajo, fue basado a su vez en un trabajo hecho por la señorita anteriormente nombrada, solo usé un poco de mi propia narración y quedó estoPD: Ella basó su versión *la original* en la canción "La vereda de la puerta de atrás"
Relationships: Wigetta, Willyrex/Vegetta777
Kudos: 7





	1. Temor (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: lo que está escrito en negrilla y cursiva, no fue escrito por mí, sino por... la señorita arcoiris, en Tumblr. Este trabajo, fue basado a su vez en un trabajo hecho por la señorita anteriormente nombrada, solo usé un poco de mi propia narración y quedó esto
> 
> PD: Ella basó su versión *la original* en la canción "La vereda de la puerta de atrás"

- _... Eh, tú. ¿Qué haces mirando el suelo?, anda. Vamos a disfrutar del espectáculo._

En ese momento sentía una mano posarse sobre mi cabello, para tomarlo con fuerza y levantar mi cabeza; obligándome a fijar la vista en aquella horrible escena.

Ver cómo ese bastardo pasaba sus asquerosas manos por tu cuerpo, que sólo yo había tocado.

**_"No soportaba estar atrás de esa maldita ventana, viendo como ese gilipollas te tocaba, tocaba a mi Guille"_ **

Pasé la lengua por mis labios; sintiendo el fuerte sabor a hierro de los ríos de sangre que salían incesantes de mi nariz y boca, a causa de todos golpes que había recibido por mis muchos intentos de luchar contra esos tipos.

Supe que no soportaría más al ver ese hijo de puta pasar una de esas manos a lo largo de la curvatura de tu vientre, que dejaba en claro el amor que alguna vez nos habíamos dedicado. Estaba tocándole, a _mi_ hijo. Eso por nada en este mundo lo permitiría.

Saqué la fuerza de donde que ya no la tenía para sacudirme y librarme por fin del agarre de esos desgraciados que me retenían; encargándome después de ellos para que no volviesen a levantarse por hoy, con un golpe a uno en la sien y al otro en el estómago.

Un ataque de debilidad me atacó, haciendo que todo a mi alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas y por lo que casi caigo de rodillas. No, Samuel. _No ahora._

A pasos largos, llegué hasta la puerta, y asegurándome de generar el mayor ruido posible; la abrí, empujándola sin ningún cuidado y causando que esta se golpeara fuertemente con lo que fuera lo que hubiese detrás.

Sin pensar en nada más, caminé hacia ellos, bajo la mirada expectante de ambos; concentré toda mi fuerza en una patada dirigida directamente a su entrepierna.

**_"Me solté de los malditos guardaespaldas de ese tipo, estaba mareado y mi boca sangraba de los puñetazos pero tenía que seguir, por él. Abrí la puñetera puerta y sin pensarlo le di una patada en los huevos"_ **

_Será mejor que te olvides de tener hijos, maldito._

Le miré fijamente; sabiendo que de no estar tan cabreado, me hubiese reído en su cara, lo más fuerte que me lo permitieran mis pulmones.

Pero había algo mucho más importante ahora. Por lo que me giré para verte.

- _¿Estás bien?_ \- pregunté, mientras me acercaba a ti, inspeccionando tu cuerpo con la mirada, buscando alguna herida que me obligara a matar al gilipollas que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Gracias a Dios, _vosotros estabais bien_.

Me apresuré a quitar las cuerdas que te mantenían estático en aquella silla, que de no haber estado yo, hubiese sido testigo de un acto totalmente atroz.

- _Descuida_ \- susurré, tratando liberarte lo más pronto posible- _Ya estoy aquí._

Tú no dejabas de mirarme aterrado; supongo que por lo terrible que debía verme, con los ojos agotados, la nariz rota, al igual que los labios y un reguero sanguinolento por todo el rostro.

- _... Samuel... tú..._

- _Tranquilo_ \- te interrumpí; levantando los ojos para ver directamente los tuyos, y sonreí- _Estoy bien._

Y pronunciando eso; la última de las sogas que te inmovilizaban cayó al suelo.

Me imagino que habrá sido una reacción por el terror que de seguro sentías, pero te abalanzaste hacia mí; me rodeaste con tus brazos por un segundo, antes de siquiera levantarte.

Quise corresponderte, pero para cuando iba a hacerlo, te separaste de mí, haciéndome sentir incompleto.

Me viste a los ojos, diciéndome que saliésemos de ahí de una vez por todas. Yo estaba completamente de acuerdo.

- _Vamos_ \- te dije al fin, tomando con firmeza la silla en medio de la habitación y usándola para fragmentar de un golpe certero la ventana que nos separaba del exterior.

Vi cómo apoyaste una mano sobre tu vientre; y supe que no podrías subir por tu cuenta; estabas solicitando mi ayuda, aunque con demasiado orgullo como para pedírmelo directamente.

Me subí a la puerta a la libertad, retirando lo mejor que pude los trozos de vidrio fragmentado y salté; esperando para ayudarte a hacer lo mismo.

Con dificultad me seguiste, y juntos caminamos fuera de ese horrible lugar; escapando de los terribles acontecimientos que pudieron ser y gracias al cielo no fueron.

_**"-Lo hice para salvar al mundo de que dejes crías tan estupidas como tú- rápidamente quite las cuerdas de mi niño y rompí la ventana para irnos"** _

Estuvimos caminando por varios minutos, en los que, por supuesto; no te quite la mirada de encima ni por un segundo, aunque fuese de reojo para no incomodarte, quería asegurarme completamente de que estuvieses bien.

_Debías sentirte fatal. Al igual que yo._

La caminata fue en completo y total silencio. No había palabras para describir lo que sentíamos en ese momento. ¿Terror?, ¿ira?, ¿angustia?, ¿tristeza?

_Todas juntas, más bien._

Me fijé más en tu postura: caminabas abrazándote a ti mismo, con ambas manos en los antebrazos contrarios.

_Tenías frío._

La noche estaba helada y no quería que os fueseis a enfermar, por lo que me despojé de la chaqueta que traía malamente puesta sobre mi agotado cuerpo, y la deposité sobre tus hombros.

Tu mirada interrogante no tardó en caer sobre mí. Y detuviste tu andar.

Yo te miré también, frenando de igual forma mi marcha por un instante; antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

No tardé en oír tus pasos tras de mí. _E inconsciente sonreí._

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de caminata, finalmente llegamos a mi coche; y sin decir palabra, rápidamente nos adentramos en este: nos iríamos lejos de ahí; muy lejos para no volver jamás.

Desde mi asiento te miré; y aunque intentaste ocultarlo, claramente te vi temblar. Habrías de estar aterrado. Ambos lo estábamos.

_O mejor dicho; los tres._

No me decidía por qué decir para tratar de tranquilizarte un poco; así que sin añadir más, con un pesado suspiro; arranqué.

_La oscuridad de la noche nos acogió en nuestra huida._

_**"Ya alejados un poco de ahí subimos a un coche, el estaba temblando, tenia miedo al igual que yo"** _


	2. Temor (2)

Ya en camino a casa, el silencio que se situó entre ambos fue sumamente incómodo, el único ruido de ambiente era el generado por el auto; el motor y los neumáticos, pero creo era mejor así. Habría sido peor si hubiésemos entablado una conversación.

Los temas que podíamos tocar no eran de los mejores; de los que alguien realmente quisiese hablar. Así los dos optamos por cultivar el silencio.

Por lo menos, hasta que me sentí demasiado culpable como para negarme a hablar.

Inspiré profundo; sintiendo el ardor y dolor intenso en mi nariz rota. Lo bueno era que había dejado de sangrar.

Exhalé lento, sintiendo una repentina tristeza. _Angustia._

- _Guille..._ \- mascullé en el tono más bajo que pude, dirigiendo un segundo mi mirada hacia ti. Aparentemente, la carretera fue en ese momento lo más interesante que pudiste ver.

Aguardé por unos minutos, esperanzado de que estuvieses preparándote para responderme.

Pero no fue así.

Sin respuesta a mi llamado, suspiré, profundamente acongojado y ahogando un gemido de angustia, pisé el acelerador.

_¿Qué hice mal?_

_**"-Guille...- ya no sabia que hacer, quería llorar y si fuera posible morirme en ese mismo instante, mi vida era un desastre, una mierda completa. Solo me limite a acelerar"** _

Sabiendo bien que la tristeza se reflejaba en mi rostro, seguí conduciendo en completo silencio, tratando de no ponerte más incómodo de lo que ya estabas.

Quería hablar contigo. Debí preguntarte si estabas bien. Era mi mayor interrogante ahora.

Pero no tuve el valor.

Los lapsos posteriores a eso fueron silencio total. A pesar de ello, la ausencia de mis palabras era el encubrimiento del lío que había en mi cabeza, todas las interrogantes que me desesperaba por callar. Yo quería saber; el terror me mortificaba, ¿cómo estabais vosotros?, ¿cómo estaba mi hijo? Nuestro bebé.

Pero me acorbadé. Me tragué mis preguntas.

_Todo se había ido a la mierda._

Mientras mi mente divagaba por diversos sitios, te oí mascullar algo, que en mi desconcentración no logré descifrar. Por lo que te miré atento; cómo seguías recostado a la puerta, rehusándote a mirarme. Me fijé en ti, esperando que lo repitieses al verme ignorante ante tus palabras. No lo hiciste.

No por ello dejé de verte.

**_"-Gracias- mi compañero susurró algo pero no logre entenderlo bien"_ **

Volviendo la vista al camino; usé los dedos para golpear suavemente el volante con impaciencia, dándome a mí mismo el valor para hablar.

Inhalé lentamente; preparando mi pregunta.

- _... ¿Qué?_ \- cuestioné cauteloso; rogando no arruinar la posible conversación que tanto deseaba con una de mis malditas estupideces

Rezé por que no te arrepintieras de dirigirme la palabra.

**_"-¿Qué?-"_ **

Tu respuesta no esperó. Y no fue nada discreta.

- _¡Gracias!_ \- el pasar de palabras medianamente musitadas a un grito como el tuyo me sobresaltó, por lo que me estremecí de forma casi imperceptible.

De reojo vi tu mirada fija en mí, por lo que; sin intenciones de joder el pequeño avance de confianza que había significado mirarme de nuevo; conservé mi vista en la carretera. Aguardando por lo que quisieras decirme.

- _... Gracias por salvarme la maldita vida. No sabes cuánto estuve esperando que hicieras eso por mí_ \- te noté algo... ¿eufórico?- _... ¡cuánto esperé por una prueba de que al menos te importo!_

Aquello que decías me sorprendió, ¿querías una demostración de mí interés hacia ti?

Pero si de esas ya te había dado innumerables.

En primera nuestro hijo. Él era la más grande prueba del amor que sentía hacia ti, aquel me dolía dudar de si era o no mutuo.

Tú, junto el bebé; eran lo más importante que poseía en mi vida.

_Mi razón de seguir existiendo._

_**"-¡Gracias!- me sorprendió que me gritara -Gracias por salvarme la maldita vida. No sabes cuanto estuve esperando que hicieras eso por mi, cuanto espere por una prueba de que al menos te importo!-"** _


	3. Temor (3)

Suspiré paciente; con la vista fija aún en el camino, comenzando a formular mi respuesta.

- _Tú sabes que me importas_ \- hablé alto por fin, sin tener que seguir modulando el volumen de mi voz.

Sentía que me ahogaba; las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta. Dolía.

- _... Sabes que te amo Guillermo_ \- concluí con la voz quebrada.

Aquello último se llevó toda mi sinceridad. Porque yo te amaba. Te amaba mucho.

Las lágrimas se me acumularon en los ojos y empezó a picarme la nariz. No quería llorar; no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Por ti.

Por él.

Por ustedes.

_**"-Tu sabes que me importas, sabes que te amo Guillermo- casi no podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta"** _

Te vi un segundo; comenzaste a respirar agitado.

- _Eso no es cierto_ \- replicaste en un murmuro, mirando hacia abajo mientras cruzabas los brazos sobre tu vientre, haciendo una mueca de molestia. Se me hizo hermoso, pero el contexto no era el adecuado para reír o hacer un comentario al respecto. Así que opté por callar- _Si lo fuera, te hubieras quedado conmigo._

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?, ¿por qué creías eso?

No era así, claro que no era así.

_**"-Eso no es cierto, si lo fuera te hubieras quedado conmigo- se cruzó de brazos como un niño renegado"** _

Solté una exclamación profunda, intentando poner en palabras las ideas que daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Estaba mareado por los golpes y tanto pensar.

Tragué grueso y respondí por fin.

- _Me hubiera quedado contigo, ¡si no te hubieras largado a no sé dónde después de saber del bebé!_ \- exclamé, casi gimiendo. Me dolía rememorar los acontecimientos ocurridos aquellos meses atrás.

El recordar que alguna vez te fuiste. Me dejaste hecho pedazos. Tan solo. Creí que tu ausencia me mataría. Y cuando me enteré de lo que ese bastado te había hecho, supe que alguien moriría a mis manos. No fue así; pero de haber esperado un poco más, definitivamente alguien hubiese muerto esa noche. Y me aterraba el ser consciente de que pudo haber sido cualquiera.

- _... ¿No querías que lo supiera?_ \- mi voz tembló ante la incertidumbre de la respuesta que suponía. Habías querido negar a nuestro pequeño, el angelito que nos unía. ¿Por qué?

Aún no nacía y yo ya había estado enteramente dispuesto a dar mi vida por él.

Y claro; por ti también.

**_"-Me hubiera quedado contigo si no te hubieras largado a no se donde después de saber del bebé! ¿No querías que lo supiera?-"_ **

Te miré disimulado, esperando tu contestación.

Escuché un bufido por tu parte y aún en tu pose de indignación pero sin apartar la vista de tu ventana, replicaste de mala gana.

- _... Sabía que si te lo decía te irías y me dejarías y eso duele_ \- quise sentirme mal por aquello que decías, pero era demasiado absurdo, hasta para eso.

¿Que yo te dejaría porque tendrías un bebé?, ¿un hijo nuestro?

Nunca en esta vida.

Y aunque se diera el caso de que el niño no fuese mío, lo cuidaría y le daría el amor como si así fuera.

Estaba dispuesto a ser un padre.

Y yo lo amaba. Lo amaba con la intensidad con que te amaba a ti.

**_"-Sabia que si te lo decía te irías y me dejarías y eso duele-"_ **

Intenté calmarme, respirando lento para no perder la compostura. Me mantendría firme ante las adversidades. Y ante tus ocurrencias también.

- _... Eres un parguela_ \- susurré, con un leve tono cómico, a la espera de disolver un poco la tensión.

_**"-Eres un parguela-"** _

Me miraste un instante, antes torcerme los ojos y volver al espectáculo de la ventana. Debía ser muy interesante como para dedicarle toda tu atención en lugar de a mí.

Oí un gruñido inmediatamente seguido de tus palabras.

- _... Sólo olvídalo..._

Quería hacerlo. Con toda mi alma deseaba poder hacerlo.

Pero no me era posible.

_**"-Solo olvidalo...-"** _


	4. Temor (4)

Miré fijamente la oscura carretera frente nuestro, ese interminable camino que aparentaba no llevarnos a ningún lado.

Únicamente nos hacía recordar.

Suspiré suavemente, oyendo el leve golpeteo de tus dedos sobre el cristal, ese sonido impaciente e incómodo. Otra vez te decidiste por callar.

Silencio de nuevo.

Que no me esmeré mucho por conservar.

 _-... ¿Sabes?-_ empecé algo más serio- _si no me importaras, hubiera dejado que el cara de culo te violara._

Comencé a respirar agitado. Me dolía hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ese maldito hijo de perra. De haber dispuesto de un poco más tiempo e ira, le hubiese partido la cara.

Le hubiera dejado irreconocible.

O mejor, muerto.

Nunca mientras viviera perdonaría a ese tipo lo que había estado a punto de haceros.

Sabía bien que me hubiese encargado personalmente de acabar con su asquerosa vida. De no haber sido por vosotros; lo habría hecho. Pero no quería que vieses cómo asesinaba a un hombre.

_¿Prisión?_

Ese era otro factor por el que agradecía no haberme dejado dominar por la ira. Pensándolo bien; el haberte salvado a costa de terminar preso no pudo haber sido el mejor escenario. El costo no era el problema. Por ustedes; hasta mi vida a cambio sin pensar. Pero la posibilidad de no volver a veros. De vivir sin ver a mi hijo. Definitivamente, no deseaba eso.

_Gracias a Dios por el autocontrol._

_**"-Sabes, si no me importaras hubiera dejado que el cara de culo te violara-"** _

Estaba tan inmerso en agradecer el no haber pecado, que por un segundo me olvidé por completo de vuestra presencia. _Estúpido Samuel._

El tamborileo sobre la ventana se detuvo en seco.

-. _.. ¿Cómo se sentirá ser violado cuando estás embarazado?_

Me costó un poco asimilar lo que oí. Y no me creí lo que acababas de susurrar. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿tantos puños me habían afectado y estaba quedándome sordo?

Todos mis pensamientos volaron y se perdieron cuando repetí esas palabras en mi mente.

_¿En serio, Guillermo?_

Yo planeaba mil y un maneras de asesinar al maldito que se atrevió a tocarte y tú te dedicabas a fantasear acerca de cómo sería haber culminado con aquello.

_**"-¿Cómo se sentirá ser violado cuando estas embarazado?-"** _

El embarazo te estaba afectando. Ese niño nuestro tenía ideas muy raras acerca de lo que quería que hicieras.

Mi vista se desplazó inmediatamente hacia ti; y de manera inconsciente, mi primer reflejo fue reír.

_¿Por qué?_

Aparentemente, en ese momento yo me encargaba de sufrir los delirios de humor que traía como consecuencia el bebé.

Pasar de estar dispuesto a asesinar sin remordimiento y luego reírme de aquella forma. _Parecía un demente._

 _-¡¿Qué dices?!-_ exclamé en voz alta, acompañado de una carcajada.

¿Qué cojones pasó por tu mente al musitar aquello?, ¿olvidaste que te estaba oyendo?

Mis ojos sobre tu figura parecieron no agradarte, por lo que te dedicaste a evitar mi mirar, con la vista clavada en tu puerta. Aparentaba ser que caíste en consciencia de lo que acababas de decir y la vergüenza se hizo un lugar en la conversación.

**_"-¡¿Que dices?!- solté una carcajada por la tontería que dijo"_ **

Balbuceaste un poco antes de girar por completo tu cuerpo, dándome la espalda lo mejor que pudiste.

El espacio entre los asientos era muy reducido y no había mucha libertad de movimiento.

 _-... Olvídalo_ \- mascullaste borde. Por lo menos estábamos hablando: una conversación de verdad. Yo había conseguido reír por algo. Ahora sólo faltabas tú.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció de pronto en mi rostro. Hasta me dolía sonreír.

Pero no dejé de hacerlo.

_Estaba feliz._

_**"-Olvidalo- me torció los ojos con odio"** _

Aun sonriendo como podía, empecé a pensar en ese pequeño momento de dicha que sentí.

Quería que tú disfrutaras de mi felicidad, quería contagiártela. Sólo que no se me ocurría cómo.

Alternaba mi vista entre tu cuerpo y la carretera, a cada que esperaba una continuación por tu lado.

No la habría.

Así que yo me resigné a mantener con vida la conversación.

Cambié mi regocijo por sinceridad y me preparé para hablar.

- _El punto es que te rescaté_ \- suspiré con valor _-... porque te amo._

Te miré, atento a cómo tenías los ojos fijos en tus manos, que movías sin parar la una junto a la otra. ¿Serviría esa confesión tan directa para que finalmente comprendieses que te amaba?, ¿responderías a mis declaraciones como yo esperaba?

...

_**"-El punto es que te rescate, porque te amo-"** _

... Aparentemente no.

Oí un fuerte bufido de tu parte, como si estuvieras harto de oírme.

Volviste el rostro hacia mí, mirándome con sarcasmo y tras suspirar profundamente, comenzaste a hablar en tono agudo, copiando la voz de una mujer.

 _-... Claro mi héroe_ \- exclamaste con aquel tono irónico, recreando una pose afeminada, como una mujer expresando falso agradecimiento. ¿A qué se debía ahora eso?- _... enseguida te consigo una medalla._

 _Madre mía._ Ya no sabía si reírme por esto o sentirme aún peor.

_**"-Claro mi héroe, enseguida te consigo una medalla- dijo eso imitando la voz de una chica"** _

Me quedé viéndote unos segundos; pensando en qué responder al respecto. Cuando me dolió la cabeza supe que no respondería nada.

No quería que nuestra charla acabase ahí, por lo que opté por cambiar el tema.

Por fin hablaríamos de lo que yo desde un principio anhelaba oír

Por lo menos, _eso esperaba._

- _Ains_ \- exclamé en desconcierto; aumentando un poco la velocidad del coche. No era consciente de que iba demasiado rápido, tenía que pensar en vosotros- _... además no se vale, porque yo quería cuidarte en el embarazo._

Exclamé sin pena, porque realmente había querido eso, y mucho. Cuánto habría deseado convivir con tus cosas, aquellas fastidiosas pero tiernas características del embarazo, interactuar con mi hijo antes de que llegara al mundo.

Me hubiera encantado que me despertaras en mitad de las madrugadas sólo para decirme que querías helado; o cualquier tontería como esa. Sé que sonaba estúpido; parecía que lo que decía era una completa estupidez. Sólo que de verdad yo hubiera deseado atender tus adorables caprichos.

Demostrarte todo lo que te amaba. Que estaba dispuesto a todo por ti. Pude hacerlo; os salvé la vida arriesgando sin pensar la mía. Sin embargo; no era eso lo que quería.

Quería mostrarte mi cariño, mimarte, acariciarte, besarte. _Darte mi amor._

Pero tú no me diste la oportunidad, decidiste que no. Aunque por lo menos podría verlo nacer. Ahora sólo nos quedaba esperarlo.

Dirigí mi atención hacia ti; viendo cómo buscabas acomodarte en el asiento, levantándote levemente y volviéndote a sentar. Gruñiste exasperado al no encontrar una posición y te resignaste a conservar la que tenías, dejando en claro con tu expresión lo incómodo que estabas.

Parecía ser que el tamaño de tu vientre no te permitía mucha comodidad ni tampoco moverte con libertad. Era comprensible: y es que nuestro hijo daba la impresión de ser un niño bastante grande, a pesar de no presentar todavía señales de querer nacer.

Reí en silencio ante la escena, regresando mi vista al frente.

- _... Aparte parece que te dieron mucho chocolate, porque ese niño va a salir expulsado en cualquier segundo_ \- concluí jocoso; sin limitarme a soltar una carcajada.

El suave golpe dado a mi cabeza por tu mano abierta me provocó más gracia aún; y me preparé para mirarte, esperando encontrar una de aquellas preciosas sonrisas que solías dedicarme, _que sólo eran para mí_. Aquellas que hacía tantos meses no veía.

Volví mis ojos hacia ti.

_**"-Ains además no se vale porque yo quería cuidarte en el embarazo- hice un puchero al imaginarlo con antojos en las madrugadas -porque aparte parece que te dieron mucho chocolate porque ese niño va a salir expulsado en cualquier segundo- reí y sentí como recibía un golpe en la cabeza"** _

Sonreías. Y de la más hermosa forma que hubiera podido apreciar jamás.

_Sentí que te amaba aún más._

Todas aquellas cosas que presionaban dolorosamente nuestras acongojadas almas, simplemente se disiparon en ese momento.

Ambos sonreíamos. Compartíamos la dicha de la confianza, nos encontrábamos sumidos en el maravilloso lugar que habíamos creado. Un paraíso de amor. Y sólo nosotros.

_Que se joda el mundo._

Pero la realidad me llegó de golpe. Nunca mejor dicho.

De pronto experimenté una sensación nada relacionada con nuestro dulce ambiente.

**Temor.**

_Todo pasó tan rápido..._

El estruendoso sonido del vehículo impactar contra algo me llenó los oídos, retumbándome en la cabeza y perturbó mi ser.

Una fracción de segundo, antes de sentir que era jalado con fuerza hacia el frente y mi pecho chocaba violentamente contra el volante del auto, sacándome el aire de los pulmones e impidiéndome volver a respirar. Vi cómo te sacudías bruscamente hacia adelante pero sin llegar a golpearte como yo.

Tú lograste apoyar tus manos para evitar el golpe.

_Yo no._

Sentí un intenso dolor invadirme todo el cuerpo; en especial la cabeza y obviamente el pecho. Sentía que me quemaba; estaba ahogándome. Pero no pude gritar.

Por lo menos tendría la imagen de tu sonrisa grabada como mi último recuerdo.

La oscuridad cubrió mis ojos. Y la inconsciencia me llevó consigo.

_Adiós, mi amor._

_**"Regresé mi mirada a él para ver como sonreía, pero me descuide, perdí el control sobre el volante y chocamos"** _


	5. Temor (5)

- _... ¡Samu!_

Mi amor.

Mi Guillermo.

No quiero perderte.

Todo está muy oscuro. El dolor que me envuelve no me deja moverme. Estoy paralizado. Tengo frío, y no sé dónde estoy.

**¿Estoy muerto?**

No. No me permitan morir, por favor.

He llegado tan lejos, arriesgué tanto para recuperaros, no moriré ahora.

Pero no puedo despertar.

Mi cuerpo no responde, no me obedece.

- _¡Samuel reacciona!_

Siento... siento que me habla. Oigo su voz; sus gritos angustiados. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

_¡Múevete!, ¡haz lo que sea, pero despierta!_

Guillermo, no me dejes. Te amo; no me dejes morir. Quiero vivir para amarte.

- _¡SAMUEL!_

Esa impotencia ante sus lloros; me está matando más rápido.

Debo levantarme, limpiar sus ojos y decirle que todo irá bien.

Esto no es justo. No morí antes, no debo morir ahora.

_Mi amor, ayúdame._

_**"-Samu!- escuchaba su voz pero no podía moverme -Samuel reacciona!- escuchaba su llanto pero no podía abrir los ojos -SAMUEL!- me sentía tan impotente"** _

Muerte, no le temo a ella. Desde que te conocí la he encarado un par de veces y me he reído en su cara. Pero ahora ella quiere alejarme de vosotros. No. No lo hagan; no me arrebaten lo que más amo.

_Haré lo que sea._

Sois el motivo de mantenerme con vida, el motor que impulsa mi corazón y estáis todavía conmigo. No tengo razón para morir.

Saber que os dejaré a merced de este mundo perverso me destroza.

Dios; si me escuchas, permíteme volver; no quiero quedarme a la mitad del camino. No quiero caer antes de ver la meta.

Sé que si muero; adonde sea que vaya no me perdonaré jamás el saber que nunca vi a mi hijo, que no le di la oportunidad de conocer a su padre. El infierno no se compararía con ese castigo.

_Samuel, despierta. No te atrevas a morir._

No le dejaré solo. Viviré para él. Lucharé para ellos.

_¡Despierta!_

**_"No me daba miedo morir, me daba miedo perder lo que mas amaba, y sabia que no me perdonaría el hecho de irme de este mundo sin ver a mi hijo en mis brazos"_ **


	6. Chapter 6

En mi mente me gritaba a mí mismo que despertara, me obligaba a hacerlo.

Morir no era una opción.

Di una fuerte inspiración de aire, que sentí hasta lo más profundo de mis pulmones. Ardió como el infierno; me quemó desde dentro.

_Pero significaba que estaba vivo._

Sentí tus manos sobre mis brazos, sacudiéndome angustiado.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente; y entre lo borroso de mi visión y la oscuridad que nos envolvía, alcancé a distinguir tu silueta sobre mí.

Tus lágrimas caían en mi rostro.

Levanté el brazo como pude, depositándolo en tu mejilla derecha y acariciándola con amor.

_No llores mi cielo, estoy aquí. Y no me iré más._

_**"Desperté mientras sentía como me agitaba, lo vi llorando y acaricie su mejilla"** _

Respiré un poco antes de poder decir algo.

- _Aquí estoy pringa'o_ \- mascullé en un tono sumamente bajo, con la voz muy ronca y lenta a causa del dolor en mi pecho.

No pasó más de un segundo antes de que sintiera tus brazos rodearme y apretarme contra ti con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que tenía costillas rotas, y si seguías así, me romperías las que me quedaban.

No me quejé por el dolor. Estaba demasiado feliz de estar vivo entre tus brazos como para quejarme de un simple padecimiento.

Pero estabas sacándome el aire, y me harías desmayarme otra vez. Teníamos que irnos de ahí. Rápido.

_**"-Aquí estoy pringao- me abrazo tan fuerte que podría asegurar que casi me vuelve a dejar inconsciente"** _

Con toda la dificultad del mundo conseguí salir del semi destruido coche. Tú me ayudaste, estuviste atento de mí. No supe cómo agradecerte.

Apenas puse un pie en el pavimento, sentí un ataque de debilidad, estaba muy mareado. Pero lucharía contra otro desmayo, no me arriesgaría a caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Me apoyé en los restos de mi auto, cerrando los ojos y respirando difícilmente.

Oí tus movimientos junto a mí, por lo que levanté el rostro para verte. Tu ropa estaba llena de sangre.

Horrorizado; comencé a balbucear, señalando tu camiseta.

- _... G-Guillermo... ¿estás... bien?..._ \- jadeé agitado. Y bajo tu mirada preocupada y confundida, apunté a tu pecho- _... tu... camisa._

Miraste hacia abajo, hacia la gran mancha roja que se extendía por todo tu torso, hasta tu vientre.

Tras observarla un poco, levantaste la cabeza y te acercaste a mí, sujetándome desde los costados.

- _Es tuya._

Al principio no comprendí tus palabras, pero recordé que mi nariz estaba rota. Probablemente la hemorragia había comenzado otra vez por el choque. A ese paso me desmayaría desangrado.

- _Ven_ \- me dijiste; tomando mi brazo, para apoyar ligeramente mi peso en ti, y comenzando a caminar lentamente.

Mientras más pasos dábamos, más débil me sentía. Pero no me desmayé.

Hubo un momento en el que te detuviste en seco, causando que yo lo hiciera también; bajaste el rostro, el cual estaba hecho una expresión de dolor y liberaste un quejido. Tu mano libre se depositó sobre la parte baja de tu abdomen.

Obviamente yo te miré aterrado, desconociendo el motivo de tu dolor.

Tras unos segundos, levantaste la cabeza, mirando aún al suelo, y la expresión en tu rostro fue indescifrable; varios sentimientos a la vez; terror y emoción sobretodo.

- _Creo... que... que tengo contracciones_ \- musitaste, mirándome incrédulo.

Si no me había desmayado antes por todos los golpes que me di en la cabeza, lo hubiese hecho ahora por aquella noticia.

¿Eso significaba que nuestro hijo ya iba a nacer?, ¿le conoceríamos esa noche?

Te oí reír; y volví a la realidad.

- _... Samu... despierta; que debemos llegar a casa._

Me fijé en tus ojos. El dolor que sentías no se comparaba a la emoción que por igual pude leer en ellos.

Mierda. Vaya noche.

- _... ¿Te duele mucho?_ \- interrogué sumamente alerta, mirándote preocupado.

De nuevo sonreíste, tomando mi mano izquierda y presionándola con fuerza. Con amor.

- _Estoy bien_ \- musitaste sereno; dando un paso al frente, sin quitar tus ojos de los míos.

- _Ahora; lleguemos de una vez a casa; no quiero tener a nuestro bebé en medio de la calle-_ concluíste, riendo suave.

_Nuestro._

Sonreí ante aquello. No queríamos eso y estoy seguro de que él tampoco.

- _Vamos a casa._

La marcha, ya bastante lenta de por sí, se ralentizó aún más; por las constantes pausas que debíamos hacer por tus contracciones.

Por lo menos pudimos ser testigos del precioso amanecer.

_**"Nuestra casa no quedaba tan lejos, caminamos hasta llegar aunque se nos hacia complicado por sus contracciones y porque yo estaba herido. Pero había un lado bueno, podíamos ver el amanecer"** _


	7. Nacimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es como un bonus en la historia; no estaba escrito en la versión original, pero se me ocurrió y quise anexarlo

Lo único que pasaba por la mente del mayor era llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible.

Las quejas del menor se intensificaban a cada contracción.

El niño estaba cerca, no tenían mucho tiempo.

Los últimos tramos, Samuel tuvo que ayudarle en cada paso; apenas sí podía caminar. De haber podido, le hubiese cargado; pero estaba demasiado débil, su cuerpo no podría con el peso de ambos.

Atravesar el jardín delantero fue un alivio para el mayor, pero aún no habían llegado. Debían entrar a casa, el único lugar donde por fin podría sentirse algo más tranquilo.

- _... Respira, Guillermo_ \- jadeó con las llaves en la mano; mientras veía cómo este apoyaba ambas manos en la puerta; gimiendo adolorido- _... Tú puedes, amor._

No hubo respuesta; y con todo el afán del mundo, sus manos temblorosas encontraron la cerradura de la puerta bajo la tenue luz que les brindaba el poste junto a la casa.

De un empujón con la mano abrió la puerta, cojeando hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en este; sintiendo todas sus heridas doler por el golpe.

Cerró los ojos agotado.

No podía más; estaba exhausto y sabía que se desmayaría de nuevo.

Pero los quejidos de Guillermo le mantenían consciente; quería levantarse y ayudarle, ver cómo estaba, o llamar una ambulancia. Pero no podía moverse, de nuevo su cuerpo no respondía, sólo que sí estaba despierto esta vez.

Oyó el sonido de agua caer, seguido del pantalón del menor chocar contra el suelo, y cómo sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes. Entonces supo que debía preocuparse. No había tiempo de ver cómo estaba, de llamar una ambulancia, o de levantarse siquiera. No eran más que minutos los que les separaban de conocer a su hijo.

Sentía que se iba; y en medio de su oscuridad, oía apenas las exclamaciones de padecimiento que profería Guillermo.

_"Despierta; joder. Has esperado por esto toda tu vida, no vas a perderte el nacimiento de tu hijo"_

Sólo que mientras más lo intentaba; más cansado se sentía y la necesidad de dejarse llevar por el sueño era más fuerte.

Por lo menos, hasta que aquel sonido le obligó a abrir los ojos a como diera lugar.

La voz del menor cesó de pronto; los gemidos de dolor se convirtieron en leves jadeos de agitación. Y en nada más que unos segundos fueron opacados por un llanto.

Un recién nacido conociendo finalmente el mundo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por la primera respiración.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron con dificultad, luchando por mantenerlos así. Buscó vagamente con la mirada la procedencia de aquel hermoso sonido; pero la oscuridad de la sala se lo dificultó.

A unos pasos de distancia estaba el cuerpo del menor; de rodillas a la entrada de la casa, y en sus manos, temblorosas por la agitación del momento, sostenía algo que observaba fijamente. Una pequeña cosita, que tenía la unión con él aún por el cordón, el cual se perdía entre sus piernas. Un bebé que no paraba de llorar con ganas, y estirarse como podía, ante el terror de sentir tanto frío de repente.

El rostro del menor era una mezcla entre emoción, alivio e incredulidad, en conjunto con las lágrimas que le humedecían las mejillas, y brillaban con la leve luz de la primera alba y el farol de iluminación amarilla que había afuera. Samuel no se creía lo que veía.

Pareció reaccionar ante la información que le golpeó de pronto.

**Su niño acababa de nacer.**

_Su hijo._

**Era su hijo.**

_Junto a él._

**El menor había dado a luz en la puerta de su casa.**

_... Mierda._

Exclamó afanado, esforzándose lo más posible por levantarse del mueble para llegar a su lado.

La posición erguida hizo que se mareara de nuevo, pero lo ignoró por completo, dando un paso hacia Guillermo. Sus piernas cedieron ante su propio peso, y cayó de rodillas apenas unos cuantos centímetros más adelante.

Gimió frente al dolor que eso le produjo.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y la vista fija en este, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y se iría de bruces. El incesante llanto del ángel a su lado le mantenía consciente, por lo que levantó lentamente el rostro, parpadeando repetidas veces a la espera de alejar un poco el mareo, y como pudo, gateó hasta el menor y el pequeño en sus manos.

Guillermo por su lado, veía los titánicos esfuerzos del mayor por llegar hasta ellos, incapaz de moverse de su lugar o de decir cualquier cosa. Sabía que tenía frío, el bebé debía sentir estar congelándose; pero no podía hacer nada. No hacía más que verlo ahí; ese niño que le dio tantos problemas meses atrás, que había intentado negar varias veces, el que creyó le mataría.

Ese niño.

_Amaba a ese niño._

Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose cara a cara con Samuel, que les observaba atentamente, con los ojos cristalinos. Sin poder hacer nada ninguno además de mirarse fijamente, con el lloro de su pequeño entre ambos.

El mayor bajó la vista, mirando con atención a la criatura que se removía por la incomodidad de no saber dónde estaba, y porqué hacía tanto frío.

Alzó los ojos hasta los de Guillermo, notando cómo en estos se reflejaba la tentativa de ceder de nuevo a las lágrimas. Y vio cómo este estiró los brazos hacia él, indicándole que tomara por su cuenta al pequeño.

Y el mayor se apresuró a hacerlo.

El menor gimió al sentir la tensión del cordón, que produjo el mayor al tomar al niño.

Samuel se apresuró a levantar la vista ante el quejido, pero al ver que Guillermo estaba bien, volvió la mirada hacia abajo, y luchó por coordinar sus acciones lo mejor posible, para que el precioso tesoro, cuya presencia reconfortaba tanto, no fuese a asustarse o hacerse daño; y muy lentamente, le acomodó entre sus manos, buscando apreciar bien los detalles del pequeño que era su hijo.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente al cargarle fue "bendito niño más gordo"

A saber qué había comido el menor durante su embarazo. Ese chavalín era todo, menos pequeño.

- _... Hola, campeón_ \- saludó conmovido, acariciando la mejilla del chiquillo, que comenzaba a cansarse de llorar y disminuía poco a poco su llanto.

Una sonrisa inconsciente su formó en sus labios, y acercándose más a Guillermo; cargó al pequeño con un brazo y con el otro envolvió al menor. Ahora que estaban con él, se encargaría de protegerlos a ambos; con su vida si llegara el caso.

Guillermo suspiró, reconfortándose en la calidez del contacto de Samuel. Tantos meses sin sentir un verdadero abrazo, dado de manera tan espontánea y afectiva.

Se recostó al cuerpo del mayor, oyéndole soltar un leve quejido y con cuidado, tomó a su pequeño bebé; que había detenido ya por completo sus quejas. Lo acunó en su pecho; cubriéndole con la chaqueta del mayor, para que le aislara del frío también y cerró los ojos exhausto.

El silencio les acogió por unos segundos, hasta que Samuel decidió expresar una duda.

- _... ¿Cómo le llamarás?_ \- inquirió suavemente, usando su mano libre para depositarla sobre el más pequeño; que se había encogido lo mejor que pudo en el pecho de Guillermo, buscando su calor.

El menor jadeó levemente, queriendo recuperar el aire que sin darse cuenta había dejado de inhalar unos segundos, y acomodó bien la cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

- _... Zeus_ \- musitó sin voz, antes de ceder al agotamiento.

Samuel sonrió ante ello, acariciando con ternura al bebé.

- _Zeus_ \- reiteró ilusionado, cerrando los ojos y abrazando con fuerza a su familia.

Los primeros albores del nuevo día comenzaban ya a desparecer en el cielo, dejando paso a la luz del temprano sol, para que se encargara de llenar las habitaciones con su brillantez matinal.

En la casa de Guillermo y Samuel, el ambiente que durante meses se mantuvo dolorosamente silencioso, en ausencia de uno de los dos; sin el cual, el otro no era nada, hoy amanecía con el sonido de aquel llanto que traía consigo la promesa de una nueva vida. Un nuevo ser que llegaba para iluminar el mundo de sus padres con su simple existencia.

_Que sería, de ahí en más; su propio sol._


	8. Temor (7)

Con la vista fija en los pasos que daba, Samuel se dirigía tranquilamente a su hogar.

Pensaba en la lista que había sugerido su pareja para recordar todo lo que debía comprar. Por supuesto, él había dicho que no, argumentando que su memoria era prodigiosa y no necesitaría tal cosa.

Ahora recordaba que había olvidado la leche. Sólo esperaba que no lo notasen. Si lo hacían, simplemente se excusaría diciendo que ya no había.

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la entrada al jardín delantero. Cada vez que llegaba a su casa, una sonrisa inconsciente aparecía en su rostro, al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

Puso todas las bolsas en una mano, mientras con la otra abría la puerta, y era consciente de su sonrisa. Entonces sonrió más.

Empujó la puerta, y depositó las compras a un lado, antes de caminar hasta el sofá y dejarse caer ahí, cerrando los ojos con la intención de descansar un poco.

Por lo menos hasta que algo, o más bien; un pequeño alguien, le saltó al regazo.

**_Samuel caminaba hacia casa con las compras del supermercado, llego y se recostó cerrando sus ojos hasta que sintió un peso en sus piernas._ **

Sonrió aún más, mientras abría los ojos, encontrándose con su pequeño hijo, dando saltitos sobre sus piernas.

- _¡Papi!, ¡papi!_ \- chillaba eufórico, sin dejar de botar sobre él.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en su criatura, para así evitar pensar a qué le recordaba esa sensación, y no tuviera un muy incómodo problema frente a su hijo.

_**-Papi! Papi!- Zeus no dejaba de gritar de la emoción** _

Levantó las manos, con el motivo de atraparle; pero apenas él vio sus intenciones, de otro salto se bajó de encima suyo, y se alejó a toda prisa, corriendo hacia Guillermo, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Rió al verle, mientras él hacía lo mismo y se incorporó, dirigiéndose hacia el menor con la idea de abrazarle.

_**Su padre trato de sostenerlo pero se soltó de su agarre para salir corriendo a donde se encontraba Guille. El mayor se levantó abriendo los brazos a su pareja mientras observaba a su niño correr.** _

Le estrechó entre los brazos, una vez llegó hasta él, y tras unos segundos se separó para mirarle a la la cara.

Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo divertido.

El menor le respondió de igual forma, volviendo la vista hacia su hijo.

**_Se separo del abrazo y una sonrisa se le pinto en la cara._ **

Él también regresó la mirada a Zeus, que le veía expectante, esperando una persecución por parte de su padre.

- _Es increíble como crece_ \- musitó para su pareja, antes de comenzar a correr tras su niño.

 ** _-Es increíble como crece- rió y empezó a perseguir al más pequeño_**.

- _¡Corre, corre, corre!_ \- estiró los brazos, logrando atrapar entre sis manos al niño, que por poco se le escapa.

Le cargó contra su pecho, y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó al menor para dejarle un nuevo beso.

- _Y tú que creías que cara culo no nos dejaría en paz_ \- se burló, sin dejar de mirar a su pareja mientras recordaba aquella desagradable situación a la que tuvieron que enfrentarse hacía ya dos años. Gracias al cielo no habían tenido que ver de nuevo a ese gilipollas. Ese maldito supo apreciar lo suficiente su vida como para no volver a aparecerse en su camino.

**_-Corre, corre, corre!- lo atrapó a pesar de que casi se le va de las manos, se acerco al otro chico dandole un suave beso -y tu que creías que cara culo no nos dejaría en paz-_ **

-¡CARACULO!- gritó el más pequeño entretenido antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Los dos mayores le observaron estupefactos; antes de que el menor reaccionara y mirase muy molesto a su pareja.

_**-CARACULO!- gritó el niño con una voz inocente a lo cual los padres se asombraron.** _

- _¡Deja de enseñarle cosas malas!_ \- exclamó Guillermo cabreado, dándole un golpe con la palma abierta detrás de la cabeza al mayor.

Este no hizo más que reír, lo cual su pequeño, de inmediato imitó; ya bien acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, siendo mayormente él quien la causaba, y ellos no tardaron en contagiarle también.

Negó con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa en los labios y miró al mayor.

- _Eres muy tonto._

**_-Deja de enseñarle cosas malas!- Guillermo golpeo la cabeza del contrario en modo de regaño pero como respuesta solo recibió un gruñido y muchas risas -Eres muy tonto-_ **


	9. ¿La vida?

La vida.

Puede ser tan complicada a veces.

Y tan sumamente hijo de puta el destino.

Cuando todo parece ir bien; de pronto recibes un puñetazo en el estómago como premio por cualquier cosa que hagas.

Justo cuando yo creí que mi vida había mejorado, estuve a punto de perderla. Poco me faltó para morir la mejor noche de mi existencia; casi me pierdo el nacimiento de mi hijo. Aunque de igual manera no pude verle nacer, estuve ahí para abrazarle por vez primera.

Ahí supe que no había nada mejor que seguir vivo. A pesar de que la vida decida de vez en cuando, apalearte por puro capricho.

Y eso lo sé, porque lo viví.

Y es una mierda.

...

Pero.

¿Saben?...

... No me quejo.

Mi vida no es tan mala.

Ahora mismo es perfecta. No podría desear nada que la hiciera mejor.

... Aunque tal vez otro bebé sería un buen trato.

Una princesita que alegre aún más nuestro hogar.

Eso ya tendré que negociarlo con mi amado rey. Por mi parte, estaría encantado de llevarlo a cabo; pero claro que sin todo el rollo de morir en un intento de salvarnos a ambos de sus propios errores. Sólo espero que él esté dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo a toda la travesía de traer un pequeño al mundo; junto a mí.

Debo ofrecerle algo **muy** bueno para lograr que lo acepte.

...

En fin.

La vida es una perra traicionera.

Y aún así, no podría amarla más.


End file.
